DEJAME ENTRAR
by kagamine neko
Summary: Rin, una chica con una vida "miserable", maltratada por su padre y ademas... embarazada. Viviendo solo por el amor hacia su hijo, ¿pero que pasa cuando los hermanos Lenka y Len aparecen en su vida?, ¿podra Rin darse cuenta que no todo es miseria? ¡PASEN Y LEAN, Rin y Len asegurado!
1. Chapter 1

Bien, he vuelto con una nueva historia y esta vez sera un Rin y Len... esta vez hare sufrir a Rin, realmente esta historia salio de la nada, iba en el auto de mi mama, estaba escuchando musica (mi mama) y paso una cancion de algo sobre el aborto... y entonces me dije ¿porque no hacer un fic con una Rin embarazada y con una vida horrible?... ¡y asi es como salio toda esta historia!

**DISCLAIMER: **Vocaloid no me pertenece, pero la historia si es mía… ¡salió de mi imaginación!

**CAPITULO 1: MISERABLE VIDA.**

**PROLOGO.**

Kagami Rin, ese es mi nombre, soy una chica "normal"... en realidad, no. Tengo 16 años, vivo con mi padre y asisto a la preparatoria.

Miserable. Esa es la palabra para definir mi vida. Toda mi vida he estado buscando el sentido de haber nacido. Realmente me he rendido, estos 16 años que he estado viva han sido miserables. Una mierda, si, una mierda. Mi madre me abandono dos días después de haber nacido, se largo con su amante, al menos eso dice mi padre. Mi padre, la peor persona que he conocido en TODA mi vida. Soy maltratada física y psicológicamente por él. Violada. Si, fui violada por mi propio padre y lo peor… estoy embarazada. Tendré un hijo de mi propio padre. Eso ha sido mi salvación y a la vez mi perdición. Salvada de los maltratos de mi padre, al parecer no le molesta que su hija tenga un hijo suyo, en realidad es feliz. Perdida, siempre lo he estado, pero ahora en la escuela todos creen que soy una _zorra_. Si, aun voy a la escuela, explique mi situación- o la mayor parte -, les dije que fui violada, mi padre fue muy cínico para aceptarlo- aunque, no dijo que fue el – y que aun quería estudiar- cosa que es cierta -, perdí a mis "amigas", en realidad nunca lo fueron al parecer, los chicos creen que soy una chica "fácil", si saben a lo que me refiero. Aunque, no culpo al niño/a que llevo dentro de mí, en realidad lo amo, es lo único que me hace sentir feliz y no me importa si es hijo de mi propio padre. ¡Oh! Me olvidaba, todo el asunto de violación, maltrato y demás por parte de mi padre ha logrado traumarme hasta el punto de odiar con toda mi alma a los hombres y obviamente les temo. A los chicos no les importa, en realidad a nadie le importa. Es por eso que aun no entiendo el sentido haber nacido, bueno solo he logrado obtener un punto… tener a mi hijo/a. y si se preguntan ¿Por qué no abortar antes?... bueno, la respuesta es: no porque no tenga una feliz vida, le quitare la oportunidad de vivir a alguien como venganza. ¿Darás en adopción?, NO. ¿Acaso lo abandonaras?... NUNCA, no quiero ser como mi madre. Protegeré a este pequeño ser que llevo dentro, hasta con mi vida si es necesario.

Protegeré a la única persona que me hace feliz en este horrible mundo.

Espero ser feliz con él/ella, por primera vez en mi miserable vida.

**(Rin POV).**

-oye mira esa es la "zorra" de la clase 2-A.- una chica le "susurro" a su amiga mientras caminaba delante de ellas.

_-¡oh!, si llámenme zorra, al fin de cuentas no me importa.- _conteste con sarcasmo dentro de mi mente… como siempre.

Como ya dije, asisto a la preparatoria… embarazada y tengo que soportar a las "inocentes chicas".

-dicen que se acostó con su padre.- respondió la otra chica.

_-No están del todo equivocadas, después de todo no son tan idiotas como creía_.- conteste reflexionando lo dicho por la chica.

-no entiendo como no la han expulsado… es una deshonra para la escuela.- contesto una tercera voz.

_-miren quien habla.- _conteste con sarcasmo.

Seguí caminando sin impórtame una mierda la "conversación" de esas tontas chicas.

Llegue a mi salón: 2-A, la clase con chicos más sobresalientes en las materias, la verdad no es por alardear pero, soy el mejor promedio de la clase… ¡já!, ahí tienen la razón de porque no me han expulsado.

Cuando abrí la puerta todos se me quedaron viendo, hicieron una mueca de repudio mezclado con desilusión y siguieron haciendo lo que antes hacían. La verdad, me sorprendió la desilusión… ya estoy acostumbrada a ser repudiada.

Me dirigí a mi asiento que era el ultimo asiento de la última fila. El asiento de lado estaba vacío. Después de 10 minutos aproximadamente la campana sonó dando a entender que era el momento de iniciar las clases.

Un profesor de cabello azul, con una bata y extrañamente una bufanda azul entro seguido de dos chicos rubios, bueno, una chica y un chico. Supongo que son los de nuevo ingreso. La verdad, me importa una mier… debería dejar de hablar así. El profesor les dijo algo a los chicos.

-mi nombre es Kagamine Lenka, es un gusto estudiar con ustedes, espero llevarnos bien.- dijo muy feliz la chica.

La envidio. Ser feliz y "normal", cuando yo nunca lo he sido verdaderamente.

Después fue turno del chico.- mi nombre es Kagamine Len, es un gusto, espero ser amigos.- se presento calmado pero aun así feliz.

¿Recuerdan que odio a los chicos?, bueno odio mucho más a los tipos como él, siendo felices y despreocupados, reflejando inocencia, inofensivo a primera vista pero en su interior puede ser MUY peligroso. Lo sé de sobra.

-muy bien, pueden tomar asiento, señorita Lenka.- la chica le puso total atención.- puede sentarse a lado de la señorita Kagami Rin, Rin por favor levante su mano.-

Levante mi mano con un poco de pereza, la chica me sonrió, yo solamente le di una expresión de "no me interesas", la chica llamada Lenka si no mal recuerdo se dirigió al asiento a lado mio, me miro y se sorprendió al verme con… ya saben, después me dio otra sonrisa. Voltee a ver la ventana evitando verla.

-Len, puedes sentarte a lado de Mikuo, por favor levante la mano.- el mencionado la levanto.- gracias.

Len se dirigió al asiento que se encontraba en la segunda fila en el cuarto asiento, a lado en la tercera fila se encontraba Mikuo.

-bien, clase, abran sus libros de física en la pagina 157.- hablo el profesor y comenzaba a anotar cosas en el pizarrón.

Busque mi libro en mi bolso y… no estaba… espera… ¿¡DONDE RAYOS ESTA MI LIBRO!?

Busque y busque pero no lo encontré, dirigí mi mirada al asiento de una chica de cabello aguamarina, Miku, la verdadera zorra de la escuela, hablo en serio. Ella volteo a verme con una sonrisa burlona, la fulmine con la mirada. Ignore su cara de satisfacción y mire al profesor, bien, ¿ahora como le digo que la maldita de Miku tiene mi libro?

-pro-profesor.- hable lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera escucharme, aunque con algo de nervios.

-¿Qué pasa Rin?, ¿te sientes mal?- pregunto en tono preocupado.

El único hombre en el que confió es el, se comporta como mi padre, al principio dudaba de él, pero con el tiempo supe que era alguien que se preocupaba por mi… tal vez después de todo mi vida no sea TAN miserable.

-etto… no, lo que sucede es que mi libro… no lo traje.- conteste dudando en si decirle la verdad, se que él me creería pero, solamente le traería problemas.

-¿no lo has traído?... ¿Por qué?- pregunto dudoso.

-se me ha… olvidado… en casa.- hable lentamente tratando de sonar convincente… falle.

-está bien, pero me gustaría hablar contigo durante el descanso.- todos en el salón tenían una sonrisa de victoria.- por lo pronto júntate con algún compañero.

¿Eh?... pero… él sabe que yo… que yo…

-¿quieres compartir libro conmigo?- me pregunto una dulce voz a mi lado, voltee y vi a Lenka con una amble sonrisa.

*suspiro* tendré que aceptar… nadie más se ofrecerá.

-está bien.- le dije fríamente.

Acerque mi silla a la suya y comenzamos a leer, paso la clase y durante todo el tiempo Lenka tenía una sonrisa, yo simplemente me dedique a leer.

*sonido de la campana*

Todos salieron del aula como si su vida dependiera de ello. Me quede sola… bueno, casi sola. El profesor dijo mi nombre y yo asentí, me acerque a su escritorio, lo mire, me miro, me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-tenemos que hablar sobre el asunto de tu libro… ¿sabes quién lo tiene?- me pregunto suave pero firme.

-eh… pues… n-no, no, Kaito-sensei.- le respondí nerviosamente.

-Rin, sabes que puedes confiar en mi… ¿verdad?- asentí rápidamente.- bien, entonces dime y te ayudare.-

-bue-bueno… creo que lo tiene Miku.- respondí lentamente.

-*suspiro* Miku de nuevo, bien, hablare con ella… no te preocupes ¿está bien?- me dijo al ver una mueca de preocupación en mi rostro.

-es-está bien… sensei.- conteste resignada.

-bien, ¿Qué te parece si te invito un helado?- pregunto alegremente como un niño de 5 años.

-no, gracias sensei, no tengo antojo de helado.- conteste con una sonrisa.

Miro hacia mi barriga que era de un tamaño medio y sonrió.- ¿y a ti, pequeño, se te antoja?- pregunto como un padre haría.

Como si el bebe entendiera dio una leve patada.- el no quiere sensei.- conteste con una gota en la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-mmm… está bien, lo pasare por hoy, pero para la otra no te salvas ¿ok?- asentí a su "amenaza".

Otra de las razones por la cual me llaman "una cualquiera" es porque mantengo una buena relación con el profesor, claro que como profesor, aunque bueno, también como amigo. Pero lo que los demás no saben es que Kaito-sensei está casado, su esposa se llama Meiko y la verdad la conozco y es muy simpática… mucho más cuando esta ebria. Nótese el sarcasmo. La aprecio mucho, se comporta como mi madre… después de todo hay algunas personas que se preocupan por mí, ¿verdad?

Me dirigí a mi asiento y comencé a comer mi obento*, la chica llamada Lenka se encontraba con su hermano Len platicando, volteo a verme (Lenka), me sonrió e hizo ademan de levantarse… se levanto. Vino a mi asiento y me saludo.

-¡hola Rin-chan!, ¿puedo comer contigo?- bien… esta chica es rara.

-hmp.- conteste secamente.

-lo tomare como un sí, ¿puede Len-nii-chan comer con nosotras?- pregunto inocentemente.

-no.- conteste rápidamente, me miro con confusión.- etto… prefiero que solo seamos las dos.- trate de explicar amablemente.

-mmm… como quieras.-volteo a ver a su hermano y grito.- ¡lo siento, Len-nii-chan, será para la otra!- Len solo hizo un movimiento y después se retiro.- bien, dime, ¿cuántos meses tienes?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿eh?... ci-cinco meses.- conteste confundida.

-cinco… vaya, solo 4 mas y serás madre… felicidades.- contesto alegremente.- ¿Quién es el padre?-

-no lo sé.- mentira, si lo sé… pero no puedo decirlo.

-oh… lo siento… ¿co-como sucedió?- pregunto dudosa.

-violación.- conteste fríamente… la verdad, no quiero parecer como si me importara, pero en realidad si me importa… mucho.

-¿e-en se-serio?- pregunto con voz quebrada.

Levante la mirada con curiosidad, todo este tiempo veía mi obento.

Note como se le cristalizaban sus ojos de color azul cielo.

Comenzó a derramar unas gotas de lágrimas.

-¿po-porque lloras?- pregunte en shock.

-po-porque yo… y-yo… también… fui violada.- dejo escapar mas lagrimas, la mire con sorpresa… no me esperaba eso.

-¿e-en serio?... ¿sabes… quien fue?-

-s-si… fue, un ex novio… el… el quería… te-tener rela…ciones pe-pero yo me negué.- termino con su relato, por instinto la abrace, ella me correspondió.

Lloro en silencio mientras nos abrazábamos, la verdad tiene mucho que no abrazaba a alguien y sentí calidez.

-deberíamos ir al baño… para lavarte la cara.- dije con voz dulce.

-es-está bien.- contesto sollozando.

Nos dirigimos al baño, estaba vacío por suerte, se lavo el rostro y después me miro.

-gracias… aunque no seamos amigas, me entendiste.-

-descuida, ya sabes después de todo te comprendo muy bien.- dije mirando mi barriga.

-¿tú… tú lo quieres?- pregunto dudosa.

-sí, con toda mi vida.- conteste aun viendo mi barriga con una sonrisa.

-me alegro… ¿podemos ser… amigas?- pregunto tímidamente.

Me sorprendí al principio, pero después hice un movimiento leve de afirmación.- por supuesto.- conteste con una sonrisa.

-¡oh! Me alegro…- se acerco a mí y se medio hinco viendo directamente a mi barriga.- podre ser tu tía.- hablo dirigiéndose a mi bebe.

Sonreí.

-deberíamos regresar ¿no crees?- le pregunte viendo la hora en mi celular.

-¡oh, cierto!, sabes odio las clases.- comento con un puchero.

-Wow, ¿en serio?, eres la única.- conteste sarcásticamente.

-cierto.- contesto siguiéndome el juego.

Nos dirigimos al aula, en el camino nos encontramos con su hermano, me vio y después se acerco a mí, por instinto di un paso atrás.

-hola, mi nombre es Len… tu eres Rin ¿verdad?- se presento con una sonrisa.

-s-si.- conteste nerviosamente.

-bueno, espero podamos ser amigos.-

-etto… y-yo… n-no lo creo.- conteste aun nerviosa.

-pero, ¿Por qué?- pregunto un poco triste.

-mmm… Len, no la molestes, si no quiere solo déjala.- le regaño Lenka, al parecer me entiende muy bien.

-está bien.- bajo la cabeza un poco triste.

Reanudamos el camino hacia el salón, Len en frente de nosotras, Lenka iba a lado mio.

Miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, _-oh, mira una hormiga.-._

Cuando llegamos pasaron las clases, Miku a veces me miraba con odio, Lenka tenía una gran sonrisa, Len estaba serio… espera, ¿¡Por qué rayos lo veo!? Como sea, yo ponía atención a la clase.

-nos vemos mañana Rin-chan.- Lenka se despidió de mi muy alegre mientras guardaba mis cosas.

-claro, Lenka.- conteste viéndola con una sonrisa.

Lenka se fue con su hermano y yo me dirigí a mi casa… espero que mi padre no este.

Por un momento pude ser feliz con la nueva amistad de Lenka, pero debo volver a la cruda realidad.

**…**

y eso es todo... si les gusta dejen reviews... y no puedo decir mas ya que me estoy muriendo de frio... mis hermosas manitas se congelan, estoy en un ciber... no tengo internet y mi vida es una tortura gracias a eso... y yo de lista me fui a poner en una computador que esta en frente de una ventana abierta... ¡ME CONGELO!... oh perdonen las tantas malas palabras.

DEJEN REVIEWS, NO LO OLVIDEN... ¡SON OTALMENTE GRATIS!


	2. Chapter 2

etto... regrese. tenia planeado subirlo ayer, pero la inspiracion se fue de viaje ademas ya regrese a la escuela (¡viva, al fin hare algo de provecho!) y he tenido tareas, etc, etc... como sea, ¡ya esta aqui asi que disfruten!

**DISCLAIMER: **Ningún personaje de VOCALOID me pertenece, son propiedad de Crypton… o cualquier otra empresa.

**CAPITULO 2: NUEVA ESCUELA, NUEVA VIDA.**

**(Len POV).**

Len, Kagamine Len es mi nombre, soy estudiante de preparatoria… segundo año, aunque este año será en una nueva escuela, ¿Por qué?, se preguntaran, bueno, es una historia algo larga. Pero se las contare:

Tengo una hermana gemela llamada Lenka, lo sé… mis padres no tenían mucha creatividad con los nombres, hablando de ellos, meses después de haber cumplido 12 años mis padres fueron a un viaje de negocios, todo era normal pero, una noche, exactamente el día que ellos regresarían recibimos una llamada, creímos que eran ellos pero, grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando nos dijeron que era una enfermera, según ella dijo y nos comunicaba que… mi padre había muerto en un accidente cuando se dirigían hacia la casa y mi madre estaba gravemente herida… solo le quedaban unas horas más, rápidamente nos dirigimos al hospital, Lenka lloraba y yo… también quería hacerlo pero tuve que ser fuerte por ella. Al llegar nos explicaron la situación, al parecer habían chocado y el culpable fue una persona irresponsable que mientras estaba borracho él iba manejando, se pasó un alto y bueno… chocaron. El otro conductor (el que choco el auto) tuvo la mala suerte de fallecer. Mi padre murió al golpearse en su cabeza provocando una hemorragia cerebral, mi madre al final acompaño a mi padre en el más allá. Mis padres se amaban y siempre trataban de estar con nosotros, fue un gran dolor cuando supimos que no estaríamos los cuatro de nuevo… juntos. Mi hermana y yo nos hicimos más cercanos, hasta que mi "popularidad con las chicas" aumento, Lenka también era popular al igual que yo, pero no tanto ya que ella decía querer tener buenas amigas, aunque… no lo consiguió. Por mi parte los chicos comenzaron a llamarme "Spice", aunque sigo sin entender el significado, como ya dije las chicas fijaron toda su atención en mi y no es por alardear, al principio fueron noviazgos fugaces, nunca más allá de los besos o caricias, sin embargo a ellas no les importaba traspasar ese límite, así que comencé a acostarme con toda chica que quisiera. Lo sé, se escucha mal, pero en mi defensa eran ellas las que me buscaban. Lenka por su parte comenzó una "relación formal" con el peor chico que pudo encontrar:... "el delincuente" como era llamado en la escuela entera, pienso que lo hizo por molestarme, sé que no soy el centro del universo, pero ella siempre me dijo. "te has alejado de mi, ya no eres el Len que tanto quiero". Cuando lo decía, me lastimaba, pero sabía que no podía decirle nada porque la que mas sufría era ella, realmente quería arreglar las cosas, pero nunca lo pude hacer.

Ella decía "amar" a ese idiota, tuve que aceptarlo, pues ella me acepto o más bien se resigno a tratar de cambiar mi actitud, pero aun así desconfiaba de él, lo confirme un día cuando ella fue a una cita con él, no vendría hasta casi diez de la noche, sin embargo ese día se tardo -tomando en cuenta lo puntual que es Lenka- más de lo normal al principio me preocupe –me di cuenta por lo que ella pasaba por mi culpa-, pero después me di cuenta que era un poco absurdo mi comportamiento, ya que ella era lo suficientemente grandecita como para estar hasta altas horas de la noche con él, por más que odiaba admitirlo, en el transcurso de la noche me dedique a ver televisión o jugar mi Xbox, no pude conciliar el sueño hasta casi las 4 de la madrugada. Cuando desperté fue por el sonido del timbre, mire al reloj y eran las 9:02 am, me dirigí a abrir y me encontré con la causante de mi preocupación: Lenka. Me preparaba para darle un sermón, preguntarle el por qué no llevaba sus llaves y que ella me gritara que no tenía derecho a meterme en su vida, pero al ver el estado en el que se encontraba y después notar que traía sus llaves en su mano derecha decidí omitir ese detalle. Lenka se encontraba en frente de mí viendo al piso como si fuera lo más interesante del universo entero, su cabello siempre amarrado en una coleta ahora se encontraba suelto y pareciera que fuera un arbusto, su ropa estaba desarreglada, dirigí mi vista a sus pies y note que no traía sus zapatos –de tacón- estaban su mano izquierda, al percatarme de esto pude notar que en el suelo habían dos pequeñas gotitas de agua que conforme paso el tiempo fueron aumentando, me preocupe, trate de hacerla mirarme pero se resistía, agarre su mentón y la levante suave pero firme, se veía horrible, sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto debajo de sus hermosos orbes azules habían unas enormes ojeras, en su mejilla derecha había un gran moretón, su rostro estaba pálido, al verla en ese estado una enorme furia se hizo presente en mi, simplemente le pregunte "¿Por qué?", sabía perfectamente quien era el estúpido que causo ese estado en mi preciada hermana. Al principio se negó a decirme pero después me conto todo… ese bastardo violo a mi hermanita. Seguíamos en la entrada y le di que pasara, le di un té y después la obligue a dormirse, cuando logre que ella durmiera me dirigí a la casa de ese maldito. Al llegar su madre fue la que me abrió, era una buena persona por lo que pude notar, pero eso no hizo que mi furia disminuyera, me dijo cual era la habitación de su hijo, al llegar no pedí permiso y entre como si fuera mi propia habitación, al verme el muy cínico sonrió, no aguante mas y perdió todo el control que tenia, lo golpee y el no hacía nada por defenderse, seguía con su estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia, su madre al parecer se percato de los sonidos que en la habitación se producían, trato de separarnos e hice un gran esfuerzo para no seguir golpeándolo, me pidió una explicación y se la di, el chico no hacía nada por negarlo y al principio ella se negaba a creerme, sentí compasión por esa persona, pero ella merecía saber cómo era realmente su "preciado hijo". Llamo a la policía –cosa que admire- cuando llegaron les dimos la versión de los hechos y lo arrestaron. Los siguientes días mi hermana seguía muy dañada, me evitaba todo lo posible, teníamos que ir a testificar –en realidad era Lenka-, cuando comprendieron que decíamos la verdad fue arrestado y ahora está en la cárcel. Sin embargo eso no evito que Lenka siguiera con dolor, miedo, frustración y un sinfín de emociones nada positivas, decidí que lo mejor era ir con un psicólogo. La terapia la ayudo –mucho afortunadamente-, pudo seguir con su vida, al menos un poco. La trataban diferente en la escuela, siempre supe que se sentía sola, pero esta vez había sido en verdad, nadie le hablaba. La apoye completamente, deje de ser el "Spice" y me dedique a ella, como siempre debió ser. A veces me culpo, se que si no la fuera abandonado como lo hice, ella no hubiera sufrido como lo hizo. Decidimos que lo mejor era asistir a otra escuela así que ahora estamos yendo… nueva escuela, nuevas amistades… nueva vida. Me encuentro con mi hermana, vamos en mi auto –originalmente de mi padre-, la puedo notar emocionada… fue hace ya tanto tiempo que no la veía así. Sonreí. Jure que la protegería de todo y de todos, lo cumpliré incluso si me cuesta la vida.

-oye Len-nii-chan.- la dulce voz de mi hermana me saco de mi trance.

-eh… ¿Qué sucede?-

-ya llegamos.-

-¿oh, en serio?- pregunte confundido.

-si… ¿te sucede algo?- Lenka tenía una mueca de preocupación.

-no, no pasa nada.- le conteste con una sonrisa.

-entonces, ¡baja se hace tarde!- saltaba como una niña pequeña.

-¿eh?, oh si.- no me había dado cuenta que seguía en el asiento.

Me baje del coche y caminamos a la entrada del edificio, al llegar pude notar como muchos chicos se fijaban en Lenka y las chicas me miraban de una forma coqueta.

-oye Len-nii-chan, ¿puedo pedirte algo?-

-claro, lo que sea por mi imouto.- tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-etto, ¿puedes no ser como antes, ya sabes… Spice?-

-claro, de todos modos no pensaba hacerlo.- conteste tranquilamente.

-¡gracias Lenny!-

-solo no me digas Lenny, Lenka.- conteste serio.

-Gomen, pero eres mi hermano y tengo derecho a ponerte un apodo vergonzoso.- contesto levantando su dedo índice.

-si, como digas.-

Entramos a la escuela y fuimos directo a la oficina del director, nos dijeron nuestro grupo y otras cuantas indicaciones, nos dirigimos a nuestro salón y en el camino nos encontramos con nuestro profesor.

-disculpe, ¿es usted Kaito-sensei?- Lenka pregunto inocentemente.

-sí, ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?- Kaito-sensei respondió amablemente.

-somos alumnos de nuevo ingreso.- conteste fríamente.

-¡oh!, ¿son los chicos Kagamine?-

-¡sí!, ¿es usted el profesor de la clase 2-A?- Lenka estaba emocionada como una niña pequeña.

-exacto, pero bueno acompáñenme.-

Seguíamos al profesor y al llegar al salón la campaña sonó dando a entender que las clases iniciaban, el profesor entro y nosotros lo seguimos, mire a mis nuevos compañeros, nadie me llamo la atención salvo una chica rubia que se encontraba en la última fila sentada en el ultimo asiento, me recordó a Another*, si, me gusta el anime… ¿algún problema?

La observe un momento mas y en verdad se parecía a Misaki*, salvo el color de cabello y de ojos, su actitud… solitaria era muy parecida.

-chicos, por favor preséntense.- nos murmuro el profesor.

Lenka fue la primera en presentarse.

-mi nombre es Kagamine Lenka, es un gusto estudiar con ustedes, espero llevarnos bien.- Lenka estaba muy emocionada. Sonreí por eso.

- mi nombre es Kagamine Len, es un gusto, espero ser amigos.- me presente con calma, pero aun así feliz.

Seguía observando a la chica rubia, algo en ella me atraía, pero no comprendo que.

-muy bien, pueden tomar asiento, señorita Lenka.- el profesor se dirigió a mi hermana y ella como siempre puso total atención.- puede sentarse a lado de la señorita Kagami Rin, Rin por favor levante su mano.- la chica que tanto me atraía levanto su mano con un poco de pereza, Lenka le sonrió y la chica tenía una expresión de "no me importas".

Kagami Rin, como Okumura Rin*… espera… debería dejar de pensar tanto como un otaku.

Lenka se dirigió al lugar asignado.

-Len,- mire al profesor - puedes sentarte a lado de Mikuo, por favor levante la mano.-el mencionado la levanto.- gracias.

Me dirigí a mi asiento, el chico Mikuo me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa.

-bien, clase, abran sus libros de física en la pagina 157.- hablo el profesor y comenzaba a anotar cosas en el pizarrón.

Saque mi libro y busque la pagina, cuando la localice voltee a ver a mi hermana y a Rin, Mikuo se percato de esto y volteo a donde yo miraba.

-¡oh!, esa chica… te recomendaría no acercarte a ella.- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Por qué?-

-simplemente… no lo hagas.- dijo tristemente.

-pero…- no pude terminar ya que alguien hablo al profesor.

Y ese alguien era Rin.

-Pro-profesor.- hablo lo suficientemente alto, pero aun así se notaba los nervios.

-¿Qué pasa Rin?, ¿te sientes mal?- Kaito-sensei pregunto en tono preocupado, al parecer se toman muy en serio la seguridad de los alumnos.

-etto… no, lo que sucede es que mi libro… no lo traje.- la chica contesto dudando de algo.

-¿no lo has traído?... ¿Por qué?- pregunto dudoso.

-se me ha… olvidado… en casa.- hablo lentamente.

-está bien, pero me gustaría hablar contigo durante el descanso.- pude notar como todos los chicos y chicas –especialmente estas últimas- tenían una sonrisa de triunfo, al ver a Mikuo tenía un semblante serio, pero en sus ojos se podían ver preocupación y tristeza.- por lo pronto júntate con algún compañero.- las sonrisa del resto de estudiantes se hizo más notable.

Note como los nervios de Rin aumentaron, Mikuo se notaba preocupado y algo de frustración se podía ver en su rostro.

Al parecer mi hermana acudió a su rescate y le ofreció leer con ella. Sonreí, Lenka siempre ha sido así, Mikuo suspiro… debo preguntarle qué pasa.

Comenzamos las clases como normalmente debe de ser.

*sonido de la campana*

Todos los chicos salieron en cuanto tocaron, el profesor se veía cansado, Lenka se acerco a mí y me sonrió, se sentó a lado de mí.

-hola, Len-nii-chan.-

-hola, Lenka.-

-sabes, esta escuela no es tan mala.-

-si, tienes razón.-

-Rin, ¿podrías venir un momento, por favor?- en cuanto el profesor dijo "Rin" puse atención a la escena que se acercaba.

Rin hizo un movimiento afirmativo, al levantarse pude notar algo que no podía creer estar viendo.

Ella… estaba… embarazada.

Se dirigió al escritorio del profesor. Rin lo miro, el profesor la miro, Kaito-sensei le sonrió, Rin le devolvió la sonrisa.

Empezaron a hablar, supongo que del libro, Rin estaba nerviosa, pero después dejo de estarlo. Por otra parte Kaito-sensei estaba serio, pero después cambio con una sonrisa como de un niño.

El profesor es extraño.

Y de un momento a otro el profesor comenzó a hablarle al bebe.

Rin tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, al parecer el profesor la amenazo de juego y después se dirigió a su asiento, Lenka estaba a punto de ir pero la detuve.

-¿A dónde vas querida hermanita?- conteste con una sonrisa extraña.

-con Rin-chan, quiero desayunar con ella.- explico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-está bien, ¿pero me dejaras solo?- conteste en broma.

-claro que no hermanito, solo iré y después te diré si ella quiere comer con los dos.- Lenka se levanto y fue con Rin.

Las vi platicar, no podía escuchar, pero al parecer le pregunto sobre mi y ella se puso nerviosa, Lenka volteo a verme.

-¡lo siento, Len-nii-chan, será para la otra!- me extraño pero solo hice un movimiento con mi cabeza y después salí del salón.

Deje a las chicas solas, pero me extraña el comportamiento de Rin, camine por los pasillos y habían muchas chicas que me veían de una forma… rara. No les preste atención y me dirigí al comedor, pude ver que Mikuo estaba sentado con otros chicos y me hizo un movimiento para que me acercara.

-¡Hey Len!, creí que estarías con tu hermana.- Mikuo parecía confundido.

-me dejo solo para comer con Rin.- cuando mencione a la chica todos borraron sus sonrisas.- ¿pasa algo?- pregunte curioso.

-¿Rin, Kagami… Rin?- pregunto un chico de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color.

-sí, ¿Por qué?-

-no debería… le traerá problemas.- murmuro una chica que parecía hermana del anterior.

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundido.

-Gumi… cállate.- le dijo Mikuo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué sucederá?- insistí.

-no… el debe saberlo.- dijo enfrentando a Mikuo.

Comenzaron a discutir, pero de pronto llego una chica de cabello aguamarina y ojos del mismo color, Gumi y Mikuo dejaron de hablar o discutir.

-¡oh!, miren es el nuevo, Len Kagamine, ¿verdad?, soy Miku.-

-sí, soy yo.-

-¿puedo llamarte Len-kun?- pregunto con voz melosa.

Hmp, ya sé a donde nos lleva esto.

-me da igual.- conteste indiferente.

-¿y dónde está tu hermana?, quería conocerla.-

-con Rin.-

-¿Rin?... ¿con esa cualquiera?- pregunto indignada.

-te pido por favor que no la llames así.- conteste tratando de contener mi enojo.

-yo solo digo la verdad, ella es una cualquiera… ¿no has visto como esta?-

Comprendí la indirecta y eso hizo que mi enojo aumentara.

-claro que la he visto, pero no me importa, debe tener una buena razón.- le conteste ácidamente.

-claro, es una cualquiera.- comento naturalmente.

-¡no lo es!- exclamo una persona detrás de mí.

Volteamos a verla y era Gumi, parecía furiosa y con una mirada de muerte dirigida a Miku, el chico de cabello verde trataba de calmarla, sin lograrlo.

-claro que lo es, además quien te dijo que podías hablar.- contesto enviando la misma mirada de muerte, sin embargo la de Gumi era más fuerte.

-Gumi, cálmate… recuerda el trato.- le dijo el chico de cabello verde.

-pero, Gumo… ella…- Gumi suplicaba con la mirada a Gumo.

-es cierto, recuerda el trato, o ¿quieres que suceda algo terrible?- Miku dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

No entendía nada de lo que hablaban, pero decidí salir de ese lugar, escuche que me llamaban pero no hice caso.

Mientras caminaba hacia el salón me encontré con mi hermana y con su nueva amiga… Rin.

Me acerque a ella, pero ella retrocedió instintivamente.

-hola, mi nombre es Len… tu eres Rin ¿verdad?- me presente con una sonrisa.

-s-si.- contesto nerviosamente.

-bueno, espero podamos ser amigos.- le dije aun con la sonrisa.

-etto… y-yo… n-no lo creo.- contesto más nerviosa, me confundió pero decidí preguntar.

-pero, ¿Por qué?- pregunte un poco triste.

-mmm… Len, no la molestes, si no quiere solo déjala.- Lenka me regaño.

-está bien.- baje la cabeza triste

Reanudamos el camino hacia el salón, yo iba en frente de ellas, me extraño el comportamiento de Rin pero se lo preguntare después a Lenka.

Cuando llegamos pasaron las clases, todo normal, pude notar como Rin volteo a mirarme y pude ver un pequeño sonrojo en ella.

-Len, ¿nos vamos ya?- Lenka me pregunto.

-claro, vamos.-

-espera, me despediré de Rin-chan.-

-está bien.- Lenka fue a donde Rin estaba.

Después de unos segundo vino y nos dirigimos al coche.

Al llegar decidí que era el momento de interrogar a Lenka.

-Lenka, ¿Qué sucede con Rin?- le pregunte directamente.

-¿eh?... ah, lo mismo que a mi.- contesto tranquilamente.

-¿Qué cos…oh, ya entiendo.-

-sí, pero para ella es más doloroso, tuvo consecuencias mayores.- comento tristemente - y lo peor es que no tiene amigos.- Lenka quería comenzar a llorar.

-no llores, ¿sí?, ella estará bien, porque tiene una amiga como tu.- le dije mientras limpiaba una lagrima que caía por su mejilla.

-si…-

Después de eso nos dirigimos a casa, volveríamos a estar los dos solos en esa casa.

Me sentí mal por Rin, ahora comprendo su comportamiento conmigo, pero ahora estoy más convencido.

Rin y yo seremos amigos, la ayudare con todo lo que pueda. Por ella, por Lenka y por ese pequeño ser que lleva dentro.

…

¡Hola!... regrese con más de esta historia, al parecer les gusto y eso a mí me gusto… saben, esta historia contiene temas que por mala suerte son reales, como el maltrato, violación, etc. Pero me alegra, porque no solo hablare de las malas cosas que hay en la vida… también mostrare que en la vida no todo es malo, que personas pueden cambiar tu vida de mala a buena, quiero dar entender que todos pueden salir adelante.

Bueno ahora les daré aclaraciones de las palabras con un *:

Another: es un anime de género gore, sobre una chica muy solitaria, sucesos extraños como muertes, etc., etc. Si quieren véanlo es un buen anime.

Misaki: es la protagonista de Another, tiene un poder de ver a personas que están muertas o que pronto morirán, es solitaria y además a Rin la puse en el mismo lugar en donde ella se sentaba. Ya saben en la misma fila y el mismo asiento. Sin embargo Rin no puede ver a los muertos, la compare por que se parecen un poco.

Okumura Rin: es el personaje principal de un anime llamado Ao no exorcist, es muy lindo y todo eso, Len hace referencia a que tienen el mismo nombre. ¡Len es un otaku!

Bueno eso es todo, gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, me alegran la vida, si quieren hacerme cualquier pregunta o comentario con gusto les respondere... como por ejemplo ¿alguien quiere saber mi nombre?... ¿nadie?... si quieren saberlo solo pregunten. Por ahora les contestare o algo asi ¿ok?:

**Aaly: si, es bueno... yo tambien lo quedria y por eso lo hice asi y si, pobres de ellas, la verda no me imagino que tan doloroso puede ser... yo nunca lo he vivido... claro, continuare pronto! el tercer capitulo esta en proceso. ¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! cuidate.**

**dianis mar: ojojo, gracias, eso queria lograr... que te gustara, y si, por mala suerte estas cosas pasan, espero que nunca les suceda a alguna/o de ustedes, mis queridas lectoras/os.**

**nekoRinnya: ¡gracias por no irte sin hacerlo!, y despreocupate por que ¡ya esta aqui!**

**Estefa-chan: exacto, siempre lo es, pero tendra su merecido... solo espera Miku (inserta sonrisa malvada). si se entienden y eso me gusta, tambien Kaito y Meiko, la vida no puede ser tan dura ¿no crees? bueno, cuidate y sigue leyendo la historia.**

¡sigan dejando reviews, me ayuda en mi inspiracion!

~ ¡Se despide Neko-chan! ~


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas y chicos (estoy segura que al menos un chico lee esto) Neko-chan ha vuelto… perdón por la demora, pero… más explicaciones al final del capítulo ¬W¬

**DISCLAIMER: **ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de… alguna empresa.

**CAPITULO 3: UN "TÍPICO" DIA**

**(Rin POV).**

Después de despedirme de Lenka me dirigí a mi casa, ¿una casa no es un lugar en donde pueda relajarme y sentirme segura?... pues, para mí, no.

En fin, este dia no ha sido tan malo ¿verdad?, después de todo ahora tengo una amiga que me acepta y sobre todo entiende mi situación, solo espero poder ser amigas por un largo tiempo.

Ya casi llego espero que _el _no esté ahí.

Al parecer mi vecino ha llegado, vamos en la misma escuela y salón.

-¡Hey, Rin-chan!- el chico me saludo alegremente.

No conteste, si no le hablo en la escuela, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo aquí?, camine hacia mi casa sin siquiera dignarme a mirarlo.

-oh, entiendo, ¿no me perdonaras verdad?- voltee a verlo, pero en lugar de verme a mí veía hacia el suelo.

El cabello verde aqua le tapaba levemente su rostro… si, el chico es nada más y nada menos que… Mikuo, Hatsune Mikuo, mi antiguo "mejor amigo de secundaria".

-mira, Mikuo, olvídalo ¿quieres?, yo ya lo he olvidado.- le dije con un tono de voz frio.- no tiene caso que sigas haciendo esto.- mi voz amenazaba con quebrarse.- olvida nuestra "amistad".- ya no pude aguantar y mi voz se quebró por completo.

Dos pequeñas lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, Mikuo levanto la cabeza, evite mirarlo directamente y me seque las lagrimas bruscamente con el dorso de mi mano.

Decir que olvidara nuestra amistad era doloroso, después de todo teníamos una linda historia de amigos de la infancia, el, yo y… Rinto.

Pensar en el hizo que mas lagrimas trataran de salir, pero no lo permití.

-está bien, pero aun así, lo siento Rin-chan.- dijo mientras abría la puerta de su casa.- en verdad, lo siento.- entro a su casa.

Suspire. Desde que todos comenzaron a odiarme -sin una razón en especial- Mikuo comenzó a alejarse de mí. Sé que él está arrepentido, sin embargo si volvemos a ser amigos el sufrirá el rechazo de los demás y eso no me hace feliz. Desde hace mucho tiempo lo perdone, solo que no se lo he dicho.

Entre a mi casa tratando de no hacer ruido, me dirigí a la sala después de haber dejado mis cosas en el suelo de la entrada. No estaba en la sala, a la cocina tampoco, a su habitación –arriesgándome.-, a mi habitación –otras veces lo he encontrado ahí.- ni un solo rastro de él. Solté todo el aire que retenía aun sin saberlo.

-será mejor darme un baño, después puedo comer y al terminar hacer mis deberes.- pensé en voz alta, cosa que suelo hacer mucho cuando estoy sola.

Entre al baño que se encontraba en mi habitación, salí del baño después de 20 minutos aproximadamente, busque mi ropa, cuando me cambie baje a la cocina directamente, me hice un sándwich, cuando termine recogí mis platos, lo lave y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Escuche un ruido y supe que él había llegado, me apresure a bajar y cuando estuve en el ultimo escalón el me quedo viendo desde la entrada.

-¿Qué es lo que ves?, ¿ya hiciste la cena?- mi padre hablo de mala gana.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿¡qué esperas para hacerlo!?- se acerco a mí, cerré los ojos y espere el impacto.

Un fuerte dolor se extendió por mi mejilla izquierda y sentí un liquido caliente descender por mis mejillas.

Murmure un lo siento y salí corriendo con dirección hacia la cocina y comencé a hacer la cena, de mis ojos seguían brotando lagrimas silenciosas, la verdad esto siempre pasa al principio trataba de controlarlo, pero ahora ya no me importa. Nada me importa, excepto mi bebe.

Sentí una patadita, es como si él me entendiera. Sonreí. La única persona que puede lograr sacarme una verdadera sonrisa es él o ella.

Cuando termine de preparar la comida lo llame, se acerco y yo retrocedí un paso por inercia.

-lo siento… ¿te lastime mucho?- me pregunto mientras acariciaba mi mejilla que aun seguía roja y estoy segura que no se borraría.

-n-no… no m-me duele.- conteste con una sonrisa fingida, pues no quería que volviese a golpearme.

-que bien, no queremos que a MI hijo le suceda algo… ¿verdad?- sonreía cínicamente.

Negué con la cabeza y tuve que tragarme los insultos que luchaban por salir de mi garganta, se sento y comenzó a comer.

-me retiro… con permiso.- dije con una voz fría y distante.

-¿no cenaras, mi amor?- tenía una mirada y sonrisa "tierna" que a mí me causaba terror.

-no, gracias, ya cene.- me retire a mi habitación.

Aun no me acostumbro a los cambios de humor de mi padre, estoy segura que es bipolar, pero como no ha ido con un psiquiatra no sabría si mi teoría es 100% real.

En cuanto llegue a mi habitación no tenía nada que hacer así que decidí dormir.

Mañana espero sea un mejor dia, aunque ya perdí las esperanzas.

**~ Al siguiente dia~**

Los rayos de sol golpeaban directamente mi rostro evitando que pudiera seguir durmiendo.

Me senté en mi cama, me estire, vi la hora: 7:00 am.

-espero no esté despierto, aunque a estas horas… no lo creo.- me levante y me dirigí al pequeño baño y tome una ducha rápida, al salir me vi en el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba a lado de mi tocador.

Mi barriga estaba de un considerable tamaño, ya que hace poco cumplí el quinto mes. Sonreí. No me sienta tan mal el embarazo.

Me vestí con el uniforme que tuve que comprar hace poco. El embarazo no es TAN bueno, pero que se le va hacer.

Cuando me vestí, baje directo a la cocina y me serví un poco de cereal, al acabar me dirigí al baño de la planta baja y me cepille los dientes.

Revise la sala y me encontré con mi padre dormido en uno de los sillones.

Tenía un mal aspecto. Mi padre es rubio aunque con algunas canas no muy notorias, ojos azules como el mar, pero han perdido el brillo que antes tenía… cuando _ella_ aun estaba aquí. Siempre de pequeña lo considere un hombre muy apuesto, pero con el tiempo comencé a verlo como el ser más horrible en el mundo.

Tome mi mochila y me dirigí a la puerta, cuando salía mi vecino también había abierto la puerta de su casa, pase de largo y seguí con mi camino.

Al llegar a la escuela muchas chicas entre ellas Miku me rodearon, las mire fríamente esperando que se largaran, pero no lo hicieron.

-oh, miren quien está aquí… la zorrita de la escuela.- Miku fue la primera en hablar.

-y está sola… como siempre.- se burlo una chica de cabello largo y rubio fuerte atado en una coleta de lado, la reconocí como Neru, una chica que se la pasa en su celular y molestando a los "débiles". Solo una más de las perritas falderas de Miku, la perra líder.

No respondí nada, después de todo tenía que ignorarlas aunque por dentro sintiera un profundo dolor al saber que estaba sola, como siempre.

Mire a los lados con lentitud y pude notar como Mikuo estaba con sus amigos, por ende mis ex amigos. Gumi se encontraba claramente enojada.

Gumi y yo éramos amigas de la infancia, la única en realidad, nunca me gusto tener tantas, solo con una bastaba, podía confiar en ella y la verdad aun podría hacerlo, pero no puedo estar cerca de ella.

Gumo trataba de calmar a su hermana gemela, ellos siempre fueron muy amables, Gumo en realidad no era mi mejor amigo, pero aun así nuestra relación era muy buena, con respeto y admiración, Gumo siempre fue más calmado que Gumi, ella enérgica y divertida y el relajado y callado.

Mikuo me veía con algo de temor, desesperación, furia y preocupación. Muchos sentimientos para mi gusto. Mikuo y yo solíamos ser muy buenos amigos, era mi segundo mejor amigo después de Rinto.

Rinto. Mi mejor amigo, la persona más importante en mi vida, el único que sabía sobre el maltrato de mi padre hacia mí, aun sabiéndolo él decidió protegerme y estar a mi lado _para siempre. _Claramente eso no paso, el tuvo que irse con su familia al extranjero, prometió siempre recordarme, la verdad no sé si aun lo hace, pero yo nunca romperé mi promesa.

~** FLASH BACK ~**

Una niña rubia y un niño igualmente rubio se abrazaban debajo de un árbol de Sakura.

-Rinto… no te vayas… n-no me dejes.- la niña rogo con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

-lo siento, pequeña… debo hacerlo, se que tú me entiendes.- el niño hablaba con voz calmada pero la niña sabia que por dentro estaba destrozado.

-s-si, pe-pero… no te ol-olvides de m-mi… _por favor._- la niña deshizo el abrazo suavemente, no queriendo soltarse, pero no tenía otra opción.

Si no lo dejaba ir ahora después no podría hacerlo… simplemente no podría.

-claro que no, mi pequeña naranja… siempre estarás aquí.- dijo apuntando a su lado izquierdo del pecho.

-y tu aquí.- la niña apuntaba en la misma dirección pero en su pecho.

-¡ya se!... te prometo que nunca te olvidare, siempre estarás en mi corazón y mente… lo juro por todas las naranjas del mundo… no, del universo.- dijo Rinto sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a la niña.

-y yo prometo siempre recordarte… prometo cuidarme, para así algún dia volver a vernos… lo juro por todas las naranjas del universo… y por el meñique.- la niña alzo su meñique de su mano derecha.

El niño hizo lo mismo, entrelazaron sus meñiques y después juntaron sus frentes.

-nunca te olvidare, pequeña naranjita.- dijo el niño para después darle un fuerte abrazo que solo duro unos segundos, después le dio un beso en su mejilla y se fue.

Se fue… como todos.

La niña lo vio alejarse y después de ya no poder verlo rompió en llanto… de nuevo, se sentó y abrazo sus rodillas.

Lo extrañaría, mierda que si lo haría. Después de todo era como su hermano, su amado y preciado hermano.

**~ FIN DEL FLASH BACK ~**

Mierda.

¿Por qué tengo que recordarlo ahora mismo?

Sentía un nudo en la garganta, mis ojos picaban al tratar de contener las lágrimas, pero no sirvió.

Las lágrimas gruesas salían de mis ojos, siempre fui débil con ese tema.

-oh, pero miren la zorrita está llorando.- dijo la maldita de Miku.

-solamente para eso sirve, oh espera… claramente sirve para otras _cosas_.- dijo Neru y apuntaba hacia mi barriga de tamaño considerable.

Maldita sea, no puedo hablar… Rinto, te extraño tanto, me gustaría poder estar a tu lado y que tu me protejas.

Cerré los ojos, pero escuche una tierna, pero a la vez temible voz.

-¡DÉJENLA EN PAZ!- decía la dueña de la voz.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con una chica un poco más alta que yo y con el cabello amarrado en una coleta.

-Len-ka…- fue lo único que pude decir.

Lenka se volteo hacia mí y me dio una fugaz pero amable sonrisa.

-descuida, yo te protegeré.- dijo calmadamente para después voltear a ver a esas asquerosas chicas.

-jajaja… ¿tu?, ¿la protegerás?, ni siquiera sabes cuidarte a ti misma… ¿o me equivoco, Lenka?- Miku tenía una sonrisa malvada.

Lenka se quedo estática, sabia a que se refería y ella también lo sabía, lo que aun no entendía y al parecer Lenka también es como la maldita de Miku lo sabía.

-no se metan con mi hermana y mucho menos con Rin.- una voz fuerte hizo que todas volteáramos, bueno el grupo de perritas.

En frente de todas se encontraba Len con una expresión escalofriantemente seria.

-¿y qu-que pasa si no lo hacemos?- contesto Neru tratando de no mostrar miedo. Terrible fallo.

-puedo hacer muchas cosas, pero solo por ser chicas las dejare esta vez… pero si las molestan de nuevo no me importara que sean chicas.-

Len tenía una actitud seria y amenazadora, sus hermosos ojos azules ahora parecían dos témpanos de hielo… espera… ¿hermosos?... bueno, son lindos, pero… NO, Rin, no te desvíes de la conversación.

Len avanzo hacia donde estábamos Lenka y yo, agarro una mano de Lenka y con la otra agarro mi mano izquierda.

Al sentir el calor de su mano, un escalofrió me recorrió toda mi espalda.

Raramente eso me agrado.

Al parecer nos dirigíamos al salón, pero en mi mente no había otra cosa más que el inmenso sentimiento de calidez que recorría mi cuerpo al estar en contacto con Len… me pregunto… ¿Qué será?

Escuche la voz de Lenka y después el sentimiento de calidez desapareció al igual que el contacto de la mano de Len, devolviéndome a la cruda realidad.

-¿estás bien, Rin?- me pregunto en tono maternal.

-si… gracias Lenka… gracias Len.- pronuncie tímidamente.

Sentí un calor en mis mejillas al notar que él me veía con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría, sus ojos ya no parecían hielo que puede cortarte en trocitos con solo una mirada. Tenía una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa a mi parecer.

Rin, debes dejar de pensar así de él.

-d-de nada, Rin… bu-bueno, ¿Por qué no van al baño?- pregunto tímidamente y con un sonrojo.

Sin haberme percatado tenía una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro.

-¿eh?...pero ¿Por qué?- pregunte confundida.

-has llorado… no quieres que te vea así Kaito-sensei, ¿verdad?- pregunto amablemente y con algo de… ¿ternura? Reflejado en su mirada.

-oh, lo olvidaba… eh, bueno ahora regreso.-

Estaba a punto de ir al baño pero Lenka me detuvo delicadamente.

-te acompaño.- dijo dulcemente.

Nos dirigimos al baño y al llegar Lenka miraba hacia ningún punto especifico, parecía reflexionar mientras yo me lavaba el rostro.

-no dejes que te afecte… ellas no saben la verdadera historia.- dije con voz maternal.

-gra-gracias, es solo que… es la verdad.- Lenka tenía la voz quebrada.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace, se que ella lo que más necesitaba era sentirse segura… protegida y comprendida.

-tienes a Len y… a mí, no te preocupes, siempre estaremos a tu lado.-

-eres una buena persona… no entiendo porque todos piensan que no es así.- Lenka se aferraba a mí como si temiera el que yo desapareciera aunque con un poco mas de delicadeza por el bebe.

-bueno, mi estado no es el de una puritana y además Miku y su bola de amigas se han encargado de que todos crean cosas malas de mí, pero en realidad no me importa.-

Mentira. Si me importa, pero no puede saberlo nadie… solo Rinto podría, pero no está conmigo… el único con quien puedo ser yo… frágil, completamente frágil.

-te admiro.- Lenka se separo de mi para verme a los ojos.

-y yo a ti… en serio y gracias por protegerme.- las dos teníamos una sonrisa sincera.

-sabes… esto parece una escena yuri.- tenía una sonrisa burlona.

-jajaja, es cierto.- me reí por su ocurrencia.

-deberíamos apresurarnos, Kaito-sensei puede castigarnos.-

-mmm… no lo creo, pero está bien.-

Salimos del baño y fuimos directamente a nuestro salón.

Al llegar Kaito-sensei nos miro fijamente por un largo minuto y después nos indico que fuéramos a nuestros asientos.

Durante la clase sentí la mirada de Len que al voltear levemente hacia su dirección pude notar cómo me miraba, con una mezcla de alegría, preocupación y ternura. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

Al terminar las clases Kaito-sensei me indico que quería hablar conmigo, Lenka y Len se ofrecieron a quedarse para después acompañarme a casa, pero les dije que no era necesario y después de varios minutos tratando de convencerlos ellos se fueron resignados.

-Kaito-sensei, ¿de qué quería hablar conmigo?- pregunte tranquilamente.

-dos cosas, primero ¿Por qué llegaste tarde a la clase?- trataba de sonar enojado, pero solo pude notar preocupación.

-estaba… en el baño, solamente un poco de nauseas matutinas.- tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro un tanto burlona.

El rostro de Kaito-sensei se torno de serio a uno que dejaba notar su total repugnancia sobre el tema.

-u-uh… entiendo, la segunda cosa es sobre tu cita de este mes con la doctora.-

-oh, cierto… ¿Meiko le dijo cuando seria?-

-oh, sí, mañana estará libre, tu cita será a las… 10:00 am, ni se te ocurra no acudir, ¿está bien?- pregunto en tono serio.

La última vez no pude acudir y Kaito-sensei tuvo que ir por mí hasta mi casa, suerte que mi padre no estaba ahí.

-está bien, no se preocupe, acudiré.- con una sonrisa me despedí de él.

Después de despedirme y salir de la escuela me dirigí a mi casa, al llegar estaba vacío como la mayoría de las veces que llegaba, al ir a la cocina encontré un papelito pegado en el refrigerador:

_-no llegare a casa.-_

_Atte.: León._

Sí, mi padre era tan comunicativo… nótese el sarcasmo.

Estaba cansada así que al llegar a mi habitación lo único que pude hacer fue darme una ducha rápida, ponerme mi pijama y acostarme, caí rendida rápidamente… efectos del embarazo.

…

¡Ho-hola!... perdón por la tardanza (a los que les interesa), no pude subir este capítulo hace mucho tiempo, pero es que la inspiración está de viaje y se niega a regresar, al parecer se la está pasando bien ¬-¬… solo espero no decepcionarlos, porque la verdad no me convenció TANTO este capítulo, siento que pude hacerlo mejor, y la verdad es que lo deje así solo porque me mata la culpa de ser una escritora irresponsable… dije que cada semana, pero paso más tiempo y la verdad aprovechare para avisarles que tardare más tiempo en las actualizaciones, pero tratare que no sea más de un mes… además de la obvia falta de inspiración sucede que ahora estoy en época de exámenes, me dejan mucha tarea… ok, no tanta, pero aun así estoy ocupada, solo espero que sigan queriendo que continúe esta historia aunque tarde un poco más de lo planeado.

Oh, pasando a otro tema… hoy es el cumple de una de mis mejores amigas (tengo tres mejores amigas), Angela-sempai (por ser un año mayor que yo… ahora) si estás leyendo esto, te quiero felicitar una vez más… y agradece que no te tire agua o huevos ¬-¬. Una vez le tiramos harina mezclado con agua, tierra y según un amigo, bueno ex amigo, tenia popo. En esas épocas, que fue cuando estaba en primero… ahora estoy en segundo de secundaria, una amiga y yo empezamos a decir mucho el "y… y que coma tierra" de la burbuja mala de Bob esponja y a esa frase le sumábamos "con popo" así que le tiraron tierra (que lógico…). ¡FELICIDADES ÁNGELA!

Ahora contestare sus reviews:

Cris-chan12: Hola UPUPUPU... mi nueva risa, ¿te gusta?, como sea ¡te vuelvo a encontrar!... es un gran gusto que tambien hayas leido esta historia y mas si te gusto... creo que te estas convirtiendo en mi lectora favorita w, jeje el mundo es cruel TT-TT, pero es la triste realidad, me alegra tanto que lo AMODORES :3 pero si este capitulo te decepciona no te culpare, yo misma pienso que pude hacerlo mejor, pero prometo que el proximo sera mucho mejor. cuidate y sigue dejando reviews (owo) tratare de no tardar en actualizar ¿vale?.

Hikari Vits: OH, que bueno que te guste, sabes siempre he considerado a Lenka como un personaje tierno, asi que la hice asi y si pobre Rin pero es por lo que muchas chicas pasan y la verdad queria hacer ver ese aspecto, no todas son malas porque hay muchas que en realidad los aman (a sus bebes), oh, te tomare la palabra, pero tratare de actualizar lo antes posible y lo del trato... perdon, pero no se a que te refieres, si es algo que puse en el cap. me disculpo por no recordar, a veces puedo llegar a ser demasiado despistada, pero si me lo dices comprendere, ¿ok?, por lo pronto cuidate y espero que no te decepcione tanto el capitulo. ¡no olvides dejar reviews!

No olviden dejar reviews y díganme si les gusto o lo odiaron completamente… oh y pueden hacerme cualquier pregunta (no tiene que ser especialmente de la historia) que deseen, con gusto las responderé… y si tienen alguna anécdota graciosa sobre algo que paso en su cumpleaños también pueden contarla, Neko-chan estará contenta de escucharlos o en este caso leerlos (owo).

~ Se despide Neko-chan ~


End file.
